


A lucky charm

by katychan666



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu had lost his Pooh and is feeling miserable, but Javi is there to make him feel better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lucky charm

Yuzuru was in the locker room, nervously going through his things and he soon realised that what he was looking for wasn't there. The item that he was searching was his Winne the Pooh and it was nowhere to be found and he froze. He brought the bear everywhere with him and now that he suddenly found himself without him, he kind of felt naked. Pooh always kept him company and Yuzuru got so attached to the thing, that he actually believed that it brought him good luck during the competitions. To his luck, it wasn’t a competition that day, but even though it was just a rehearsal, he still felt like the needed the thing. But he still felt quite bad, because he could’ve sworn that he put the bear into his bag, along with other things.

Quite disappointed, he collected all of his things before walking to the rink, where his coach was already waiting for him, to begin their rehearsal. As he got there, Yuzuru’s mood brightened a little bit when he saw Javier, his best friend and lover as well. But still, he couldn’t feel like himself and he knew that it was going to be a long day ahead of him. Yuzuru then got his skates on and got onto the ice, going around the rink a few times, before stopping next to Javier.

The Spanish was completely out of breath, due to the extensive rehearsal that Brian put him under, but his mood brightened and he felt how tiredness just disappeared from his body. He suddenly felt a lot more energetic and it was always like that; Yuzuru had always that effect on him. However, something seemed off about his adorable boyfriend, since he couldn’t see the bright smile on the other one’s face. It wasn’t like Yuzuru to be feeling down, so Javier thought that something serious must’ve happened. Maybe Yuzuru got injured?

“Yuzu, good morning,” said Javier and smiled. “Why the long face?”

Yuzuru looked up at Javi’s face and just shrugged; he had to intentions of telling the other one what was wrong; he didn’t want Javier to laugh at him. “I’m good,” he said. “I couldn’t sleep properly the last night.”

“Why? Was I snoring?” asked Javier, since the couple shared the room and thought that he might be the reason for Yuzuru’s lack of sleep.

“No, no,” said the younger skater and forced a smile. “I just couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Oh,” said Javier and then looked around, to see if Brian was looking to their direction. Since the other one seemed to be busy talking over the phone, Javier took that as a chance to steal a kiss from Yuzuru and the younger one’s eyes widened at that, his cheeks reddening. The kiss was quick, but still enough to make his body grow on fire and he quickly placed fingers over his lips when Javier pulled away. “ _Still so flustered over a little kiss, you’re adorable. I love you so much_ ,” said Javier in Spanish, knowing that Yuzuru wouldn’t like it if he was about to say something like that in English.

“W-what did you say?” asked Yuzuru and sent a curious look to his boyfriend.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Javier and placed on final kiss onto Yuzuru’s temple. “Anyway, you should start rehearsing. I’ll go over there and watch you,” said Javi and chuckled when he saw that Yuzuru’s blush deepened. “I can, can’t I?”

“Y-yeah,” said Yuzuru and Javier gently ruffled his hair before getting off the ice.

After that Yuzuru started rehearsing, but just as he thought, things were going horrible from the start. He kept falling over and over and in the end, he couldn’t do even the most simple jumps and turns. Disappointed with himself, Yuzuru just shook his head; if only he could have his lucky charm with him. That way, Yuzuru knew that things would be much easier. But since he didn’t have the bear with him, Yuzuru couldn’t do anything about it.

Both, Javier and Brian, saw that something was off with Yuzuru that day. The young man looked distracted and for some reason he kept looking to the barrier, as if he was looking for something or someone. In the end, since Yuzuru was too tired to even continue the rehearsal, the coach ordered him to go to the locker room and to get himself together and they were going to continue the rehearsal then. Concerned, Javier went straight after Yuzuru into the locker room and was devastated when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face. But it didn’t really surprise him; Yuzuru always wanted to be perfect, even if it was just a rehearsal.

“Don’t worry about it, it just isn’t your day,” said Javi and sat down next to Yuzuru who shook his head. “It happens to all of us.”

“But I want to be perfect, I-”

“You don’t have to be perfect all the time, it what makes you human,” said Javier, remembering that he heard something like that from Brian before.

“I guess you’ve been talking to the coach,” said Yuzuru and chuckled.

Javier then nodded and put an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. “Now tell me, what was the matter out there? It isn’t just the lack of sleep, is it?” asked Javier and Yuzuru’s body stiffened up. Crap; he had forgotten that Javi could read him like an open book. “I’ve seen you, it was as if you were looking for something. Did you lose something?”

Yuzuru muttered something out, which Javier couldn’t make out what it was and he then sighed. Yuzuru felt like a child; feeling so upset after losing a lousy Pooh plushy! He was supposed to be a grown up man, for God’s sake. The younger man sighed and hid his face into his palms, his cheeks burning up again. On the other hand, it wasn’t like he could keep a secret from Javi forever.

“It’s because I lost my Pooh,” whispered Yuzuru and Javier’s eyes widened.

The Spanish needed a few moments before realising what Yuzuru had just told him and he couldn’t hold back from laughing. He wasn’t laughing because he found Yuzuru to be childish, but he was laughing because he was relieved to see that there was nothing serious. Plus, it was kind of adorable that Yuzuru was worrying over such a little thing.

“Why are you laughing? You know that that is my lucky charm and I can’t skate well without it,” said Yuzuru, devastated to see that his boyfriend was laughing so much. He should’ve known better; of course Javi would laugh because of something like that! He pouted and removed Javier’s arms away. “See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place! _Idiot_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Javier and chuckled. “I didn’t mean it like that.

“Then why were you laughing?” asked Yuzuru, his cheeks puffed and Javi couldn’t stop himself from pinching them. God, was there even a line how adorable one person could be?

“You’re adorable,” said Javier and placed a kiss against Yuzuru’s cheek. “Plus you don’t skate well because of that thing; your skating is amazing because you’re talented,” said Javier.

“B-But-”

“Plus, if you really think that you need a lucky charm, why not try finding a new one?”

“Yeah, like what?” asked Yuzuru stubbornly.

“Me,” said Javi with a wide smile and it only widened when he saw the expression on Yuzuru’s face.

Javi’s words struck Yuzuru right into his heart and his body heated up and he quickly looked away. Yuzuru brought his hand up and he placed it onto his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat and he then gently gripped his shirt.

“Why, you don’t think I can bring you luck?” asked Javier, smirking when he saw Yuzuru stealing glances at him. “Well?”

Yuzuru nodded, of course Javier meant more to him than that bear so there was no way that he could say no. “Yeah, you can,” he said, his voice barely audible.

“Come here,” whispered Javi and the younger male scooted closer to him, closing his eyes as Javier kissed him gently. The older male gently cupped his face and then moved his hand to the back of Yuzuru’s neck, as the younger one slowly turned to the side, placing his hands on top of Javier’s shoulders. Yuzuru smiled into their kiss; Javi always knew how to calm him down; he always knew what to say and that was what Yuzuru loved about him… among the other things.

“I love you,” whispered Yuzuru when they parted and Javier chuckled.

“Say it in Japanese,” said Javi with a smirk, knowing that those words always came out easier in English for Yuzuru. The younger skater’s heart jumped and he looked up, gazing into the other one’s eyes, nodding.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispered, melting Javier’s heart at the process.

“ _I love you too, so much_ ,” said Javier, suddenly speaking in Spanish since he knew how much the other one liked it. “ _You mean everything to me,_ ” he said and chuckled when he saw the confused expression on Yuzuru’s face. “You mean everything to me,” he repeated, this time in English and Yuzuru nodded, hiding his burning face into the older male’s chest.

“S-same,” he whispered and smiled when Javier’s strong arms were wrapped around his body.

  
Later that day, Yuzuru continued with his rehearsal, that time having no difficulties and he was beyond happy. That day, Yuzuru might had found his new lucky charm, but he was beyond happy when he came back to his room and saw his Pooh waiting for him on his bed.


End file.
